


Karaoke Coordinator

by houdini74



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 13:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17623514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/houdini74/pseuds/houdini74
Summary: David and Patrick's text conversation during S5E04 "The Dress".





	Karaoke Coordinator

Patrick wrapped up the body lotion and handed it to his customer. “Thanks for coming in, have a great day.” David and Stevie had left 45 minutes ago for their trip to Elm Valley. Patrick wished he could have gone with them, but someone had to watch the store and he was happy to let them spend some time together.

His phone buzzed softly on the counter with a text from David.

 **4:17 pm: Stevie has basically abducted me**  
4:18 pm: I thought you wanted to go  
**4:19 pm: That was before she told me she’s meeting that guy from the motel for a booty call**  
4:19 pm: The blogger?  
4:19 pm: She must really like him  
**4:20 pm: I guess**  
**4:20 pm: She likes something, anyway**  
4:21 pm: When has Stevie ever gone out of her way for anyone?  
4:21 pm: Let alone drive all the way to Elm Valley  
**4:22 pm: Not to mention resorting to kidnapping**  
4:22 pm: Should I call the police?  
**4:23 pm: You’re very funny**

Patrick grinned and set about closing up the store for the night before heading back to his apartment. He was just finishing supper when his phone buzzed again.

 **7:07 pm: He’s late**  
**7:07 pm: Like really, really late**  
7:08 pm: Oh no, poor Stevie  
7:08 pm: I feel bad for her  
**7:09 pm: Luckily, the hotel bar has karaoke**  
**7:09 pm: We’re going to drink a lot of polar bear shots and sing Mariah**

Patrick flipped on the Blue Jays game, he didn’t get to watch much baseball when David was over. The Jays were losing, but Patrick lost himself in the rhythm of the game until his phone buzzed again. This time, there was a video showing David and a woman singing a Mariah Carey song with a message from Stevie.

**8:14 pm: Your boyfriend is something else**

Minutes later, a second text, this time from David.

 **8:19 pm: He finally showed up**  
**8:19 pm: I told him I was the karaoke coordinator**  
**8:20 pm: Do you think that’s a thing?**  
**8:21 pm: Could I become a karaoke coordinator?**  
8:21 pm: Oh my god, how drunk are you?  
**8:23 pm: We could have karaoke at the store**  
**8:24 pm: And I could coordinate it**  
**8:24 pm: And we’d only play Mariah**  
8:25 pm: OK David  
**8:30 pm: They’re going for dinner**  
8:31 pm: What about you, are you going to be okay?  
**8:33 pm: I’ve only done half of Mariah’s songs, so I’m good**  
**8:34 pm: Oh, gotta go, Tammy wants me to sing with her again**  
8:35 pm: Who’s Tammy?  
8:36 pm: David?  
8:40 pm: David!

Patrick put the phone down, not knowing whether to be amused or worried. He trusted that David wasn’t going to run off with Tammy the mysterious karaoke singer, but he was possessive of David and their relationship and maybe a tiny bit jealous. 

Another three innings had gone by on the baseball game and the Blue Jays were now down by six. It was going to be a long season, maybe it was good that he didn’t get to see very many games, Patrick thought.

 **9:41 pm: They’re back**  
**9:41 pm: Stevie blew my cover**  
**9:41 pm: I guess my dreams of being a karaoke coordinator are over**  
9:42 pm: Probably for the best  
**9:54 pm: Stevie is so smiley with him**  
**9:54 pm: It’s weird, seeing her so happy**  
9:54 pm: Do you think that’s what people say about us?  
**9:55 pm: I hope so**  
**9:58 pm: I’m really drunk**  
**9:59 pm: I miss you**  
10:00 pm: I miss you too  
**10:01 pm: I think I should go to bed**  
10:02 pm: That’s probably a good idea  
**10:03 pm: Come with me?**  
10:04 pm: I’ll be here

Patrick turned off the tv and started to get ready for bed. The Blue Jays had tried to make a comeback in the eighth inning, but fell short and ended up losing by two runs. 

**10:11 pm: The room is really nice, except you’re not here**  
10:12 pm: You should drink some water before bed  
**10:15 pm: Can I tell you something?**  
10:16 pm: Anything  
**10:19 pm: You’re the best thing that ever happened to me**  
10:20 pm: Me too David  
**10:23 pm: You make me want to be better**  
**10:24 pm: No one ever cared if I could be better before you**

Patrick paused, suddenly overwhelmed by David’s drunken honesty and by a deep longing to be with him. Without alcohol to free his words it took him a minute to write his reply.

10:27 pm: The people you used to hang out with were terrible people  
10:28 pm: You’ve always been smart and kind and funny  
10:29 pm: You just don’t hide it as much now  
10:29 pm: And you make me want to be better too  
**10:30 pm: Not possible**  
**10:31 pm: You’re already the best**  
**10:33 pm: That was really cheesy**  
**10:33 pm: But I mean it**  
**10:34 pm: And I’m really really drunk**  
**10:37 pm: The room is spinning**  
10:37 pm: Did you drink the water?

His phone was quiet for awhile and Patrick wondered if David had fallen asleep. 

**10:49 pm: Stevie and Emir are really cute together**  
**10:49 pm: I hope it works out**  
**10:50 pm: She deserves someone**  
10:51 pm: Someone who’s not Jake?  
**10:51 pm: Yes and someone nice**  
**10:53 pm: I think I’m falling asleep now**  
10:53 pm: Go to sleep  
10:53 pm: I love you  
**10:54 pm: I love you too**  
10:55 pm: Goodnight David  
**10:55 pm: Goodnight Patrick**


End file.
